Hellsing: A trip between two worlds
by TPRAppleOmega
Summary: A girl from our world gets mysteriously thrown into the world of Hellsing without her knowing. She will then have to break the spell to find her way back home without being killed in the process and while trying to cope with crazy Catholics, bossy Protestants, vampire Nazis and a very annoying No-life King. Will she survive the war? Or even more important, will she survive Alucard?
1. Prologue: Flashback

This is Väl Apple here! Have fun with this little story~

Thoughts will be written in italics-_ "bla bla bla"_

Normal talking wil be written between comas- "bla bla bla"

Mind talking (because it's a vampire fanfic) will be written in bold- **"bla bla bla"**

**This is my first fanfic but I've put a lot of effort in it. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Flashback<strong>

_She has been running for a while now, turning corners, going straight, climbing stairs and getting lost again. "God damn it" Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she has had this feeling of being constantly watched since she left the crazy actors and their realistic guns._

_ A faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her. "It was a white spark" The girl got up from the floor… "ah! There it is again" She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards… "And I'd swear I heard a noise too" Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared… "Like something cutting through air…like…"A trail of red appeared in her forearm as something sharp brushed it "…Wire…"_

_ More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires._

_ "My name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry miss but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing I shall ask you to leave her property immediately" A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine…and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak. "Emm…I- No, I don't have any appointment" She said letting her accent split from the nervousness. "Then miss, I shall take care of you"._


	2. Arriving at London

**Chapter #1: Arriving to London:**

A day before…

It was a hot summer night. Those kinds of nights that, people like myself, find it really hard to sleep. It was so damn hot! Over 40 ºC and I was bored to say the least. My parents were fast asleep, seeing it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning and my big brother was out for the night with who-knows-who doing who-knows-what.

_"Maybe I could call some friends and text them"_. I quickly dismissed the idea though. "_Nah, they will be probably sleeping by now"._ So I was stuck in my bedroom with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and write fanfics on my mobile phone. Considering it for a moment and seeing as the room was too dark to stare at anything in it, I chose the latter. I put on my favorite headphones and hit randomly. Lucky star opening blasted against my ears as I started making a list about things I wanted to do when I woke up the next morning. However, I quickly got tired of that too so I opened the notepad instead and looked for the one labeled "Hellsing stories."

I was never good at writing fan fiction because I hardly knew how to keep the characters in character. It was a nice pastime, though. "_Nobody will ever read them anyway so I can make them as bad as I want to… As long as there are no Mary Sues in them, hehe~"._ I thought, amused, as I opened the unfinished story in my phone and turned in my bed so I was lying on my back, the bright light of the screen hitting me straight on the face.

After several minutes of nonstop typing, I got stuck in a fight scene between Alucard and Anderson. I stared at the blinking bar on the screen, trying to write the incoming ideas, only to forget them before I could do it. Just as I was about to give up, a strange sound echoed in the street, just below my window. Startled by the noise, the phone slipped from my sweaty hands and fell right into my face. It first hit my nose, then the end of the bed, and finally, it made a cracking sound when it touched the floor. The lid of the black device slid under the dresser and the battery lost itself in a pile of socks that lay forgotten under the bed. I stared at it for a while, headphones still on my ears, blinking a couple of times, poker face on. "_I was never good at writing action scenes anyways…"._

Several minutes passed before I was able to put it back together. Too tired to write anything now, I hit the YouTube logo on the menu and started watching Hellsing OVA 8. I've always loved that one. The battle was breathtaking, and I don't know why but I have always liked the way they drew the blood in the anime. And of course, Alucard changes into Vladcard and that combined with me being a huge fan of vampires, history and him, always made me drool and have a nerdgasm. Not that I would tell anyone about it.

Just as it was getting to the good part, the video stopped abruptly. _"Damn the Internet and its slowliness"._ I left the phone on top of my pillow and waited for it to finish loading. I came close to the window and looked outside to see if I could discover what had made the noise. Nothing, there was nothing out there; but I was surprised to see a blood moon shining bright in the night sky.

"Now, Alucard must be out there fighting ghouls with his awesome powers and big guns. Man, I wish I had guns like that, they are just so badass! But as clumsy as I am, I would probably end up shooting myself in the eye…" I said quietly into the night so as not to wake up my parents. "I wish he actually existed, and Hellsing too. My life is so boring; I would kill to have some thrill in it. And fighting vampires is a good source for it…" I know it was silly for a seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old woman to think so childishly but hey! It was fun. At least it was better than my old shitty, monotonous, boring life.

I went back to my phone, turning my back on the window and not seeing the faint spark of a star. I lay down on my bed and continued watching Hellsing.

Sometime between Anderson and Alucard's fight I fell asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed in my pajamas and with my glasses on. I dreamed of a blinding light surrendering me with a warm feeling, and an angry voice yelling at me.

**"Damn you girl! What have you done!?"**

Maybe it was just the summer heat.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or perhaps a bad posture, but when I woke up I felt sore, like I had been sleeping on the hard floor, and what was more, I was somehow wet. I first thought it was just sweat but strangely enough, I was cold.<p>

Too tired to open my eyes, I felt around the room to take my phone and see what time it was but, as I felt my surroundings, I couldn't make out my bed nor my night table, just something hard and rough. Reality hit me as I realized I was indeed lying on the floor, in the middle of the street, a very strange looking street.

_"Was I sleepwalking? I don't remember ever being or seeing this part of the city before. Maybe I'm still dreaming"._ I started to stand up when I felt the tiny rocks of the road piercing my skin and a pink chewed bubblegum stuck to my thumb. "_Nope. Definitely not a dream"_. I reached for the purple headphones that still hung from my ears.

After looking in all directions for any sign that was able to tell me where the hell I was, I decided to start walking and if I was lucky enough, I would find a person and ask them for directions.

In that exact moment, the familiar noise of my phone rang through the quietness of the night, startling me. I followed the sound of Zelda's clock tower music to the spot where I'd woken up earlier. It was too dark to see anything but, fortunately, I could see the light of the screen as it turned on with each ring. I reached down to take it when my hand got caught in a sticky puddle of something warm and liquid.

"Uhgg…That's just even grosser than the bubblegum." I said while wiping the precious object in my oversized puffy white shirt. The fluid had a coppery smell to it as if it was some kind of metal.

Too late. I decided to see what it really was. I turned on the flashlight App and gripped my shirt.

"Holy Shit!" I nearly screamed. The thing that I had touched and wiped all over my clothes was red and thick. I looked back at the floor and now noticed the big puddle of fresh blood that was splattered all over the street and the nearest shops.

I was checking myself to make sure it was not mine and debating whether I should call the police or not when I heard a piercing scream. I turned around, flashlight on, in time to see what looked like a middle aged woman being held by a younger man. But then again, I could not see properly even with my phone due to the darkness.

Then I heard moans and groans that came directly from behind me so I turned again to meet another weird sight: a large group of people walking very slowly and clumsily towards me. "_What is this? Who are they? Muggers? Rapists? Both? Oh God, why me?"._

"I had to sleep walk today of all days. Fuck my life!" I complained, mumbling to myself as I looked for any possible exits and ways to get out of there.

A loud thud could be heard from where the man was standing. I turned around yet again to find the woman had been thrown to the floor and the man was now smiling wickedly at me.

"My, my, today is my lucky day. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any better. You are quite young aren't you? Tell me: Are you a virgin?"

"I don't see why that is any of your concern, sir" I replied bitterly, trying my best to speak accurate English. I found it odd that some British guy was causing any kind of problem at this time of the day, in the middle of Toledo. Perhaps he was drunk or on drugs? None the less, I tried to sound confident though deep inside I was terrified. "_What is he planning to do to me? Is he already tired of that woman and now wanted a new toy? And, what about those other people?"._ I thought as I eyed the body on the floor.

The poor woman was lying there motionless. "_I bet she's dead or close to enough". _

"Sorry man, but I don't want to end up being some psycho's whore for the night and then get thrown into some ditch to never be found again." I glared at him, hoping I looked a bit scarier, but I knew it was in vain.

"Cocky, aren't we?" came the amused and annoying voice of the man. "I know exactly what to do with the ones like you." He shouted at me as he licked his lips and started walking, no, stalking towards me as if I was some kind of prey and he was the predator.

I tried to stay calm but all my senses told me to flee from that place and never come back, and what was worse, the goddamn battery of my phone decided it was a good time to die and now I stood in complete darkness.

I tried to move but in reality, I was so scared that I couldn't. Now I understood all those horror films where the main character would do just this and I would laugh at them for being overdramatic.

In a blink of an eye, the whole group of people was around me, and the young man, who I believed to be the leader, was behind me, holding my arms painfully behind my back.

I tried to struggle against him but he only laughed and tightened his hold on my arms, giving me even more pain. "_Hell no! Maybe he is going to kill me, torture me, or even rape me, but if this bastard thinks that I will scream just one time, he is highly wrong. I'm not going to give him that pleasure"._

I gritted my teeth as he descended his mouth over my now exposed neck. I could feel his nasty tongue running along my jugular, leaving a trail of saliva. _"OK. Maybe I will scream a little"_. He let go of one of my arms to grip a handful of my long brown locks. He laughed again, this time louder and sinisterly.

When he was about to sink his inhumanly long fangs into my neck, a loud bang echoed through the street. One by one, the zombified people exploded into a cloud of grayish dust, leaving no evidence of them ever standing there.

The creep holding me looked up. At the same time, I tried my best to see what was happening from the position he had put my head in. In that moment, the sound of heavy footsteps and rustle of clothes reached my ears and apparently also reached the freak's because he began to shake lightly. Soon, a scarlet-clad man came into view and with a smirk planted on his face; he aimed his gun at us. My eyes widened in realization.

"No, it can't be." I whispered low enough that even I had problems to hear myself. "This must be some kind of sick joke." I was half expecting my moronic friends to come out from a dark corner screaming "surprise" and telling me how foolish I was to believe this was real.

But it never happened.


	3. At Hellsing HQ

**Chapter#2: At Hellsing HQ**

That same night…

Darkness descended over the streets of London, a blood moon watched over the clueless people who dared to go out at night. The air was clear, a slight breeze blew through the trees moving their leaves in a rhythmic pattern...

It was the perfect night for a hunt... Too bad he couldn't do that anymore. He was bound to the same blood that had defeated him all those years ago, the same blood he despised and respected so much at the same time.

He was no longer free to do as he wished.

Oh, how he wanted to feel it once again: to sink his fangs into soft warm flesh and rejoice on the feeling of the hot sweet liquid running down his throat, and bathe on the fear that the eyes of his prey would show. His throat began to ache at the thought, and the fact that he was stuck with these plastic bags made his blood boil. He gripped the arms of the antique throne and dug his nails in it, gritting his teeth. He could do nothing about it.

The thrill of the battle was gone, seeing as the enemies were no longer worth it, not even that blond pathetic idiot who deemed himself so powerful, and he was but a puppet on the hands of a human from that cursed bloodline.

Ah...But, what an interesting human his master was: so fun to tease. The raven-haired man snorted, crossing his legs and leaning forward, resting his head on his left hand, a tired expression on his face.

And there was also his new fledgling, the police girl. She was entertaining enough, but at the end she had come out to be just as disappointing as everything else: she didn't even drink blood.

His features changed, a deep frown marring his face now.

He needed action, some source of entertaining to keep him busy, but, no matter what he did or how many things he killed, he still felt bored.

His thoughts were interrupted by his master's call, there was a new mission.

_**"Police girl, wake up. We have work to do".**_

* * *

><p>Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a powerful and intelligent woman. She was a force to be reckoned with and not someone to be taken for granted. She was standing in her office, puffing the smoke of her third cigar that afternoon towards the open window, from where you could see the faint spark of a star.<p>

To say the leader of Hellsing was angry was an understatement. She was beyond furious. Not only had her pet vampire decided it would be fun to disobey her, but the Vatican had chosen that moment to rub in all her faults and to "kindly" remind her she wasn't apt to lead the organization, and that Hellsing was a danger not only to London, but to the whole world as well.

And to add insult to injury, she now had to care for another vampire who refused to drink blood, a decrease of the Hellsing Staff due to the Valentine's attack, and the cleaning of the whole mansion because of that dreadful attack! She was angry, angry and tired.

The vampire attacks hadn't ceased a bit, and now the fucking Nazis were involved as well. Sometimes she wished she had some free time. She really needed a vacation.

Pinching the sides of her nose with her fingers, lifting her oversized round glasses, she sat down on the big chair behind her desk. She took a minute to relax herself and to take a deep breath, and she clicked the button of her phone, calling Walter. She needed tea.

Minutes later, said butler was at the door with a trail containing a piece of a delicious-looking chocolate cake and an empty teacup. He peacefully placed them on the table near the Hellsing heir, and proceeded to serve the hot earl grey to his exhausted Lady.

She never showed any emotion in front of others, but having raised her up gave the old man a little knowledge about her feelings all the time. And he could tell that she was more than tired now.

Setting the teapot on the trail, he handed her the cup with a smile along with a file. Integra looked at it uninterested; she already knew what was in there: another report of a new freak attack. Those vacations should have to wait a little more. She sighed and took the file, opening it. Then she thanked Walter and used the mental bond to call Alucard.

Not a minute had passed when shadows began to form into the office; darkness engulfed the room as the dark menacing tendrils formed the shape of a man. The Hellsing leader wasn't at all impressed by this little display, after all, everybody knew the ancient vampire liked to show off quite a bit.

She continued looking through the papers on the great oak desk, the man beside her just gave a knowing smile. Not even looking up when the door was opened nervously by the clumsy figure of a young blond woman. Just as she reached her sire's side, the iron maiden began to spoke:

"There have been some alerts of freak attacks on the south of London. Take the men with you in case you may need help with the remaining civilians. I want the lowest number of casualties possible. We have had too many these days, understood? Search and destroy! And Alucard, don't cause another scene. I don't want to deal again with an angry Vatican; it's already hard enough when they are not."

"Oh, you wound me, my Master. Did you really think I would do something like that?" The vampire King said in a mocking tone, placing his hand over his non-beating heart.

"Don't make me lock you in that dungeon again, servant!" Integra shouted, slamming her hands on the table, luckily avoiding any object in it. But this only made the undead one laugh.

She glared at him before turning her icy eyes towards the blond girl.

"And Police girl, you are going with him. You need to gain more experience in the battlefield and this may be a good opportunity. I don't want a scaredy cat as my soldier. You are both dismissed." Seras cringed a bit when Integra said that, but her master was right: she needed more practice.

Closing the huge door behind her, she sighed and walked down the corridor and down the stairs until she reached the door to her room. It was dark, given that it has no windows. After all, it was a basement.

She could stand the darkness and even sleeping in a coffin, but there was one thing that she could not bring herself to do.

She turned her head slightly to stare at the blood pack sitting on the table, the ice on the bucket long melted. She looked at it for a long time before looking down in shame. The newly turned vampire knew her master was disappointed with her refusal to drink blood, but she couldn't do it. If she did it, she would lose the small part of her that still clung to her humanity.

Seras quickly forgot about the blood, took the weapon that Walter had given her days before, and headed for the main gates where the rest of the staff would be waiting.

* * *

><p>It had been a good thirty minutes before they had arrived at the place, and they were all now preparing their weapons, and themselves, for battle.<p>

Although they had been doing this for a long time, there was always this feeling of dread about fighting the undead, and it was more present now that they had lost nearly all the soldiers.

Seras, however, was unsure. True, she was a police officer and she knew how to fire a gun, but she was such a noob, and to make things worse, her master was nowhere to be seen.

_"I guess he really doesn't like working with humans"._

Swallowing and taking unnecessary deep breaths to calm herself, she motioned for the men to follow her and to be alert; their job was to kill the ghouls while Alucard dealt with the vampire, and to help any possible survivors.

They had already killed over fifty ghouls. It was so difficult to do it: they were the families the freak had killed. There were women and young adults.

The newborn vampire had to remind herself that they were empty vessels now, creatures without a mind or soul, but she still had to close her eyes when shooting at the children.

As they run deeper into the chaos, their hopes to find any survivors decreased. All they could find was more ghouls, half eaten bodies, some of them children, which they had to shoot too, just in case they would turn into more monsters. And the ever present smell of blood and death made their stomachs turn and twist in disgust.

It wasn't until they had completely cleaned the area that they decided to rest and check the ammunition. Seras was cleaning her Harkonen when she picked a distant sound.

It was very faint but it was definitely there. She looked up to check on her comrades to see if they had heard it too. Seeing as none of them noticed anything, she realized it had to be very far. She got up from the spot she had been occupying near one of the trucks and quickly made her way towards the sound.

The more she run the more she could make out the distinctive sound of a ring tone.

_"Maybe there is someone left, after all"_. She thought happily at the possibility, picking up the speed; a smile now present on her face.

She arrived just in time to see her master facing the vampire, who was holding a girl no older than herself. She eyed the scene and couldn't help but think that it was too familiar.

It had too many similarities with her death day.

"Oh no…" She whispered. "I have to help her."

With this in mind, she readied her cannon and aimed for the head of that disgusting bastard.

She was going to prove herself useful.


	4. Fucking streetlamp, fucking street and f

**Chapter #3: Fucking streetlamp, fucking street and fucking crazy man...**

She stood there, cannon aimed and ready to shoot.

"I can do this." She kept chanting to herself. "I joined the police force because of this, to protect the innocent, to make my father proud…"

She only had to wait until the right moment, and then she would do her duty. With that in mind, she moved slowly behind a wall and readied her weapon with a shaky but determined pulse.

Meanwhile, opposite to her, the Spanish girl kept struggling against the man holding her, and questioning her own sanity because of the absurd of the situation she was in.

Had she been kidnapped? Was she drunk again? No, she didn't remember drinking any alcohol. Maybe she had had too much sugar? Anyway; she had better things to think about now, like who these guys were, and why she was thinking that much when she should be kicking the hell out of the creep.

She tried to break free again, only to have her wrist painfully twisted.

"¡Hijo de p-fffffagggh!"

Okay, now she remembered why. She thought with tears in her eyes, feeling helpless. She hated that…She was not some damsel in distress, she was strong. Well, or at least that was what she had believed until now.

With nothing much to do but watch and wait for the worse, she began taking in her surroundings again.

All the strange looking people were gone, and the two men were confronting each other in a battle of glares in which, obviously, Tall Red Guy was winning.

The shaking form of Crazy Bastard holding her was as evident as the trail of sweat that traveled down his forehead.

Sometime between the stare contest and the uncontrollable shaking, he had loosened his hold on her head so she could at least move it. It wasn't much, but for starters, she could now see the stranger properly. He was indeed clad in a too-out-of-fashion long red coat, a ridiculous looking huge red hat, red/orange glasses and a black suit under the coat.

In the anime it looked cool, but in real life he really looks stupid and pompous. She thought, eyeballing the stranger. _"Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"_ She looked again at him. He was just standing there, grinning like an idiot, aiming his gun at them.

"W-Who are you?" Crazy Bastard asked Tall Red Guy. His breath reeked of the same coppery smell that now stained her clothes, and she couldn't help but gag at it.

She was used to the sight of blood, being a fan of gore, but it was completely different to actually smell it.

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." Tall Red Guy just grinned a bit more, making the ends of his mouth reach his eyes.

Apparently, Crazy Bastard was so scared that he gripped her hands even harder, earning a cracking sound from them…No, not the bones. Slowly, little black pieces of plastic fell from her hands to the ground below; and like that, her phone was broken.

If they had been paying attention to the young one, they would have probably noticed her left eye twitching in annoyance. She was starting to feel tired of all this shit. Movie or not, kidnapping or not, she had had enough. She was a tired, lost, confused, and mildly scared moody teenager dressed in a bloody shirt and not too modest short shorts in the middle of an unknown place! And on top of that, they had broken her phone! Absolutely NO ONE touched her phone!

With unknown speed, she elbowed the man behind her as hard as she could and then turned around to kneel him where the sun doesn't shine.

He fell to the ground with a howl of pain, and once he was on the floor clenching his now sore area, the girl kicked him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster. I know! It was a ruin thing to do! But hey! She was the one being held hostage so fuck it. By the time she had finished her little revenge she was breathing hard, hair wild around her, and glasses forgotten somewhere on the ground. She stood straight and with the little dignity that she had left, she straightened her clothes and turned to face the remaining man, resisting the urge to spit at Crazy Bastard on the floor just for good measure.

* * *

><p>It was the same mission as always: some freak and their ghouls were running rampage at some city, killing families and everyone in sight. The little shits couldn't even put up a good fight; he had to toy with them just to have some fun. But tonight the vampire was not in the mood. He just wanted to finish this quickly so he could go back to his chambers.<p>

That's when he saw it: the mother vampire was holding a girl hostage.

"Well, this can be an interesting night after all."

**_"…he really looks stupid and pompous"._** Alucard's eye twitched at this; no one was fool enough to insult him, not even think about it. "_**Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"**_ Now he was curious. What did she mean by that?

"W-Who are you?"

_"Really, these youngsters have no idea. The least he could do is identify an elder when he sees one"._

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." He could practically smell his fear from there. The freak wouldn't hesitate to use the girl as a shield.

_"Coward."_ He thought, gritting his teeth, disgusted. Then he looked at the girl. She was wearing some sort of puffy shirt, although it was something someone would wear in the 19th century.

_"I didn't know humans still used that"_. His eyes traveled further down and grinned, noticing she wasn't wearing any bottoms. That's something he liked about this century: the way the women dressed.

He decided to toy a bit with her. It was always fun to tease humans, but, before he could do any of that, the girl attacked the freak and spooned around to kick him.

The vampire grinned at the sight.

_"Vampire or not, that must hurt"._ He thought, amused at the sight of the supposed vampire holding himself on the floor and the little girl standing tall next to him. I must admit she's a brave one or a very foolish one.

She then turned around to face him and he gave her his best charming smirk, leaning against the broken wall of a jewelry store. They looked at each other for some time until her eyes became wide. He giggled amused, he loved scaring humans; they would cry and run from him, scream and plead for mercy. Ah yes, it was so amusing indeed.

_**"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like…".** _Oh? Now this is new. Had the little girl seen him before? "_**…A pimp".**_ The bricks under his hand cracked.

_"Is this girl dumb!?"_

* * *

><p><em>"OK, one bastard less"<em> then it all sunk in. _"Oh my God! What the hell have I just done? I didn't even know I could do that! Well apparently now I can. Poor man I didn't mean to be so harsh on him. Is he ok? Oh man he's so going to charge me with aggression"._ She kept debating with herself for a while when she remembered Tall Red Guy was still there.

_"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like… A pimp"._ She could heard the loud crack of the brick wall, and she flinched at this, focusing on his…red eyes? that were now staring at her as if she had grown two heads; and without seeing the other guy slowly getting up, with a very dark aura surrounding him.

He watched this strange girl as she had an internal monologue.

_"Definitely dumb. And crazy too"_. Those humans never ceased to amaze him. Then he noticed the freak recovering behind the girl.

I can't hit him without hitting the girl in the process. He normally wouldn't care at all for a pitiful human child, but Integra had given strict orders to not let any civil die, besides, the girl was somehow amusing.

_"If I shoot him the girl dies, and if I don't, the girl dies. Damn it all. I don't have time for this"._

He was readying himself to fight him when he heard a loud explosion. The next thing he saw was the girl laying on the floor, and the fake vampire, exploding into little bloody pieces that splashed in the floor and in the already dirtied girl's shirt before turning to a pile of ash.

* * *

><p>Back with Seras, she had seen it all and she was quite impressed with the girl's attitude towards the vampire; that little girl had accomplished what she couldn't. But she didn't have time to compliment her.<p>

She loaded her Harkonen and shot him, taking advantage of the girl being a bit far from him. The explosion would hit her but not the actual projectile. After all, an injured civilian was better than a dead one.

The young Draculina shot and hit the bastard directly in the head.

"Yes!" The girl flew backwards from the explosion and landed near a broken streetlamp, hitting her head in the process. "Ups…"

Alucard saw the Police Girl and then understood what had happened.

_"At least she's not completely useless". _

"Good job, Police girl. Next time, try not hitting the human. You may not want to drink blood but I don't need to be deprived of it because of your incompetence." He growled at her.

Then he saw the girl standing up from the corner of his eye, and he turned and started walking towards her. If she had seen too much, they would have to do something about her.

"Fuck…" The girl said holding her now throbbing head. She tried to stand up, but ended up hitting her head again against the broken part of the streetlamp instead, so she fell down to the ground, holding her head even harder. "Joder, mierda, puta farola y puta calle y puto loco. ¿Qué mierdas se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde coño estoy?" She shouted angrily, dropping the English while she lifted herself.

She blinked a couple of times to adjust her blurry sight, which was difficult without her glasses, and she saw Tall Red Guy standing just a few centimeters from her, still smiling like an idiot.

"¿Y tú qué miras? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en pijama y cubierta de sangre o qué? Mira, sabes, no me importa. Quiero saber dónde estoy y qué es todo esto. Diles a tus amiguitos de las cámaras que salgan. Me importa una mierda que les haya jorobado la toma. Y deja de sonreír como idiota, voy a empezar a creer que lo eres de verdad". The obviously foreign girl finished her speech, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize what she had just said, and glared at him, but he just seemed to look at her dumbfounded. She stepped closer to him but suddenly fell forwards.

The last thing she saw was the full blood moon that shone in the sky as she was lifted in someone's arms before everything went black and she passed out.

_"What an interesting night indeed…"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spanish words:<em>**

_-Son of a b-fffffagggh! (She's cursing, she does that a lot XD I thought it would be funny if she did it in Spanish hehehe, right?...no?...OK :'( )_

_-Fuck. shit. fucking streetlamp and fucking street and fucking crazy man. What the hell have just happened? Where the fuck am I?_

_-What are you looking at? Have you never seen a girl dressed in her pajamas and covered in blood or what? Look, you know what? I don't care. I want to know where am I and what is all of this about. Tell your little camera friends to come out. I don't give a shit if I have spoiled the film. And stop smiling like an idiot, I'm going to start thinking you truly are one. _


	5. Welcome to Hellsing part 1:

****Chapter #4: Welcome to Hellsing part 1: She awakes.****

Black…that was all she could see. Darkness surrounded her as a throbbing headache made itself present. Her eyes burnt and she could barely open them, so she opted to just lay there. Well, at least she was comfortable enough. She turned in the bed to find a cool spot but after a couple of tries she just gave up and, much to her displeasure, she opened her eyes slowly.

She felt dizzy and very tired. She was not aware of her surroundings but she could sense something was not right. She sat on the bed too quickly and a wave of nausea hit her, making her lay down again. The girl stared at the wood ceiling for a moment before realizing that was not the ceiling.

_ "I don't remember having this bed." _She threw the covers off her and climbed out of the four poster bed to discover that she was in some sort of unknown bedroom. First reason to be scared: you don't know whose bedroom it is.

There was the usual furniture in the room apart from the bed: there was a desk with a pair of chairs, a wardrobe so big it could contain all her clothes and more, and a dark green fluffy carpet that looked out of place. She bent down just enough for her to pick up the end of the carpet…A big red spot underneath it. The fluffy thing was lowered as fast as it was lifted. The rest of the room looked, although quite simple, really expensive. Second reason to be scared: never trust rich people.

The other things she noticed were a small mirror hung on the opposite wall, and the only door she could see. The teen got close to the mirror to look at herself and she grimaced at the image.

Her hair was a total mess and it was dotted with patches of dried blood; she had dark circles around her eyes and their brown color had lost its brightness. That's when she noticed her blurry sight and that her glasses were missing, probably left behind when she had been "rescued". That brought up a question: who exactly had carried her here? She reached for the door and found it locked. Third reason to be scared: they have locked you up.

Meanwhile, three floors up, the moon that was out that night cast little light through the big window of the office that was currently being used by four people, all of them wearing a frown on their faces; except for one certain Vampire King, who wore his usual scary grin.

"Police Girl" The blond vampire, who had been toying with the hem of the shirt of her uniform, and not paying much attention to her master's master speech, jumped at the sound of Sir Integra's voice saying her nickname, earning a disapproving glare from her master.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Would you be so courteous as to explain what has happened again?"

Seras swallowed at this. She was definitely angry despise the calm and relaxed tone.

"Yes sir! I-I was with the men; we had already finished killing the ghouls in the area and we were resting when I heard a sound. I decided to see w-what it was, and that's when I found the girl and the head vampire."

"And that's when you decided that shooting straight at the hostage was the best idea. Not only that, but you also disobeyed my direct orders leaving the men and acting by yourself!"

"B-but Sir I-"

"Silence! You are dismissed." Seras was now close to tears, she didn't mean to cause any trouble. She opened the door quietly and left the room.

The young Hellsing leader sighed, annoyed, she had enough problems already and she didn't have the patience for this.

She turned her glare to her old friend and loyal butler, Walter, she softened a bit and the edges of her lips turned up a little. Walter had always been there for her, she could always count on him for advice. She quickly covered it, though. The old man smiled back at her as if he understood her situation.

"I suggest questioning the girl first to see if she knows something. But I advise against using the usual method seeing as she's quite young and being in her actual position: in an unknown place and surrounded by strange people. She might get scared and then we would not get any answers. Especially after a traumatic experience like hers." He finished talking, readjusting his monocle.

"Walter is right, master. Besides, before she passed out, she spoke in a foreign language so there's a possibility that she's not English, which will only make things more difficult." Integra watched his servant suspiciously.

"Since when do you care for others?" She asked, raising a brow and taking another cigar.

"I do not care for the girl. I'm just curious about the situation. It's been a while since something mildly interesting happened in this household." He said while grinning madly as he left the room in a cloud of mist.

_"I swear these two damn vampires are driving me crazy"._

_**"Why thank you master, I do my best at it".**_

"Walter, I need a vacation" The old butler just smiled at this and opened the door for his lady.

* * *

><p>She didn't have a clock but she was sure it has been at least an hour since she had woken up here. She was now currently sitting on the edge of the bed and she wasn't feeling a bit better. In this last hour she had discovered that she was still wearing her bloody pajamas, and that it must be night because she could not hear a thing from the other side of the door. That or she had been locked in a dungeon…a luxurious dungeon.<p>

After waiting a bit more, she decided that she had waited enough so she went to the door and, taking a few steps back, she slammed her shoulder in it. The door didn't budge but the shoulder did. She bit her lip as to not scream and tried again. This time the cursed piece of wood gave out and she fell to the floor of the empty and dark corridor, on top of the now broken door. The loud bang of the door hitting the floor was accompanied by her hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHA. I'm going to die..."

She looked in both directions to make sure no one was there and then she broke into a run. Passing a few more doors; no windows or stairs that would lead her to the uppers levels.

__"I think I was in some kind of basement. For the distance I've already run, I deduce this is a big place. Maybe a mansion"___._ She kept running for a long time, stopping here and there to rest. Finally she reached the stairs.

"God, I'm out of shape…" The now sweating girl said while panting hard, hunching and with her hands on her knees.

She used her hands and the tips of her feet to guide her in the dark while climbing the stairs, but unfortunately she tripped with her own foot and fell forwards, mouth first, into the hard stone.

"Ouch…My pride…." As she was standing up she felt a line of warm blood dripping from her now busted lip. "__No time for treating it". __She brushed her mouth with the back of her hand and started walking again.

* * *

><p>"YES! I've made it to the top!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and breathing hard<em>. "Now where should I go? This is a freaking labyrinth, guess if this one has a David Bowie too…"<em> She was about to pick the left corridor when she heard gunshots from the right one and, being the curious freak she was, she ended up choosing that one… Bad choice…

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion:

It was not a difficult mission but fighting against the undead was always tiring. They were all back at Hellsing HQ and the few remaining soldiers were resting, although some of them were still training at the fire range. That's when they were informed that a rouge vampire had broken into the mansion.

"A vampire in the mansion?" The whispers of the agitated Hellsing staff filled the room with that announcement.

"Oh God not another attack, we haven't finished repairing the damage the last one caused."

"Well, ladies." A much older man spoke. "We should do our job then and kill that bastard before it kills us" All of them agreed silently, although some were still doubtful. They readied their guns and waited for the freak.

* * *

><p>Five fucking minutes, she had been walking for about five fucking minutes towards that direction and now she could tell she was totally lost. The gunshots she had been following had long stopped and she was starting to feel the side effects of last night: she could feel the pain from her wounds now, she was hungry and tired of all this shit.<p>

__"Movie or not, they do not have the right to do this to me".__

She kept walking for another five minutes and she still didn't know where she was. She couldn't find anyone and the fact that it was deadly silent unnerved her. She was about to give up when she rounded the corner and found a group of armed men wearing very familiar uniforms.

Her eyes went wide when some of them turned their heads towards her with fear in their own.

Little by little all of them turned and shakily aimed their guns, ready to shoot.

_"Those weapons look very realistic. They really took their job seriously"._

The soldiers were talking in a hushing tone among them, and she couldn't hear them well due to the distance, but she could make out some words that sounded like "_blood" _and "_vampire", _or was it "_cold" _and "_bonfire"?_

She tried to get a bit closer to be able to hear what they were saying but to no avail.

_"Guess I should be friendly to them? After all they have "saved me" and haven't called the police or anything. Although they have also thrown me into a locked room with no windows, no phone and no way to come out of it"._ She stepped closer to the group smiling broadly, showing off her teeth. Apparently that was a bad idea.

While she was struggling with herself, the Hellsing men were doing just the same.

"W-who is this girl? I haven't seen her before" One of the men spoke, breaking the silence.

"She's so pale…" Said another one.

"And she's covered in blood from head to toe." A third one added.

"The rouge vampire…" Finally one of them said what everyone was thinking.

Then the girl walked towards them smiling, blood pouring from her mouth and that was it. They started firing at the "monster."

The now wide eye child watched terrified as the bullets left the guns, one by one, flying at her faster than she would have thought.

"Seems they were real after all." She said with a sarcastic laugh. "Fuck."


	6. Welcome to Hellsing part 2: M

**Chapter #5 Welcome to Hellsing part 2: Meeting the crew**

The first shot hit the wall next to her, breaking a vase and scaring the shit out of the Spaniard. Brown eyes started searching frenetically for a way out of that place when the next bullet collided with her shoulder, just a few inches from her heart. The girl cried out in pain and shock, blood pouring from the newly open wound as she tried to cover it with her right hand. She stepped back, slipping with a piece of the broken vase and falling to the ground, luckily avoiding a direct hit aimed at her head. Once on the floor, she crawled backwards until her back reached the opposite wall and tried to stand up as fast as she could using only her left hand.

Although she did her best with her good arm, the mixture of water and blood that now covered the floor and the slowly bleeding shoulder kept her from fully standing up.

_"That's it, there is no way I will survive this crazy people. To hell with it! If I'm going to die, I will die with my head high"._ She was about to give them her best angry glare when yet another bullet flew close to her left cheek, brushing it. It passed her and lost itself in the dark hallway with a low whistle.

She was still for a moment; watching the projectile as it did that, with her mouth hanging open, angry glare gone.

_"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck… I've changed my mind, holy shit! I don't want to die!."_ Involuntary tears fell from her eyes as she reached her breaking point.

"Stop fooling around and kill it already." The oldest of the soldiers shouted. Seconds later, a young-looking man came into view from the group with a big gun she didn't recognize in his hands. His dark brown hair was messy and his stern green eyes told he was not someone to mess with. "Look vampire, I don't know how you managed to enter this place but you are a fool if you think that you will leave it alive. We are Hellsing soldiers and our job is to kill monsters like you. Now prepare to die!"

"A vampire… Wait, who? Me? No, no no no no, you are mistaken. I'm-"

"Shut up!"

He was raising the weapon when a loud explosion from the basement shook the whole mansion and made him drop it. She took that moment to spin around as fast as her sore legs allowed her, tripping several times before reaching the first corner in the long corridor, which would lead her, fortunately, to her salvation

* * *

><p>In the basement...<p>

"I'm tired of being reprimanded because of my errors. Every time I try to help, it only ends up in catastrophe." A young-looking blonde vampire sat on the floor of her bedroom, with her back pressed against the side of her coffin, head hanged low looking at the floor and tears threatening to spill in her eyes. "I wonder if I made the right decision." She said while picking an old photograph from her Hellsing uniform.

It was a picture of her with all her later comrades. They were all smiling and laughing because she had done something wrong again and her old captain was rubbing her hair, making her frown. Tiny lips formed a sad smile at the memory.

"Guys…" The young Draculina clenched the piece of paper to her chest as the first tear escaped.

It was then when the high-pitched tone of the phone rang, breaking the silence. Seras jumped at the sound and quickly got up from her fetal position on the floor to pick it up. Her throat went dry and the device almost dropped from her hands when she heard the news of a vampire attack in the mansion.

"Another one?!" She bit her lower lip, deep in thought, and took her Harkonnen, making sure it was loaded. She was heading for the exit when she stopped abruptly, remembering the girl from the other night. "That's right… That poor girl. I have to save her." Seras, cannon and ammunition in hand, used her new vampire powers to break down the door with her boot, and without losing any more time, she run towards the room she remembered she had put her in before.

When she finally arrived there, the door was completely blown and there was a hole in the wall, smoke and dust still coming from it. Frightened blue eyes scanned the chamber to no avail. There was no-one there… or that she thought.

Suddenly, a foot collided with the back of her neck and sent her flying across the chamber, breaking the remaining pieces of furniture that were still standing. She screamed when she hit the stone wall with a crushing of bones and landed, face down, on the ground near what once was the bed. A deep mocking laugh accompanied with the sound of clapping could be heard from behind her.

Eventually, a slender figure appeared from the cloud of dust.

"Hehe…That was too easy." The footsteps ended near the blond Draculina as well as the clapping. However, the laughing continued as he kicked her already broken ribs, flipping her so she was looking up.

Coughing blood and taking deep unnecessary breaths, Seras tilted her head to see her attacker. Her sky blue eyes opened wide when she recognized the face of the vampire she had killed last night.

"Do you find my face interesting?" He said, coming closer to her. "Hehe. I surely do find yours quite especial…The face of the bitch that dared kill my beloved brother." His features then changed abruptly from amused to angered in a matter of seconds. He lifted his foot again only to step on her head this time.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to finish her!" He shouted crazily. That was it. Blue sky turned devilish red and small growls began forming in her throat. A clawed hand wrapped around the foot on her head and with a swift movement, she lifted it, throwing the man to the floor at the same time she raised up, still holding his leg. The now uneasy and slightly terrified vampire tried to crawl away but her hold was too strong.

"Hey bitch! What do you think you are-?" He looked up, his pale face now void of any color as Seras' sadistic smile grew impossibly wide. "AHHHH! Let go of me, you freak!" He started to scream when he felt his foot being crushed slowly under her small hand, bones breaking with sickening noises and blood flowing down his leg and onto her arm.

He then shakily pulled a gun from his torn jacket and shot her, missing, but giving him the time to get up and run.

She stood there for a moment, eyes fixed in the blood of her hand. She was about to taste it, bloodlust taking over, when she got caught in something else. It was sweet and smelled delicious, like chocolate, and it made her mouth water. She bent down to inspect the red spot on the pillow and quickly identified it as the girl's blood. Her reddish eyes turned to worried blue and she hurried to the door, where she had left her Harkonen.

She positioned herself in the middle of the hallway, cannon raised, and without second thoughts, she fired. The projectile hit the intruder right on the chest, killing him and shaking the whole mansion.

* * *

><p>She had been running for a while now, turning corners, going straight, climbing stairs and getting lost again.<p>

God damn it all. Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she had had this feeling of being constantly watched since she'd left the crazy actors and their realistic guns. Eventually, the young teen stopped for a minute to check on her wounds and look at the same picture on the wall for the tenth time. "_Is this even real? Maybe I fell asleep watching Hellsing and now I'm dreaming about it…"._

Feeling dizzier than before, she sat down on the floor to rest and think for the first time about what had happened in the last hours but before she could do any of that, a faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her.

It was a white spark. She got up from the floor… "_Ah! There it is again"._ She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards…" _And I'd swear I heard a noise too"._ Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared…" _Like something cutting through air…like…"._ A trail of red appeared in her pale forearm as something sharp brushed it." _…Wire…"._

More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires

"Good evening, my name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry, miss, but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing, I shall ask you to leave her property immediately." A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine…and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak.

"Emm…I- No, I don't have any appointment." She said out of nervousness, letting her accent spill from the nervousness.

The dental floss of doom flew wildly around them and she was battling with herself whether to stay there risking death and fangirling about him or try to escape and fail epically at it. After several more wires scratched her, she decided to fail epically.

"Any last words, miss?" His still polite voice echoed through her mind, too busy thinking about her imminent demise and that weird feeling of being watched that still lingered to hear him properly.

"Yeah…" She whispered, looking at the window. She then turned to him and she gave him a thumbs up with her best happy grin. "Fuck my life…Again." A loud crashing of glass could be heard as she jumped out the window, Batman style.

"Death by wires avoided, succeed." She said, smirking to herself, but that was short-lived as the cold night air met her, numbing her already sore limbs and making it even harder to breath.

Some time between a branch hitting her in the groin and her eating leaves, she realized her error in jumping from a third floor window. All she could think at that moment was: "_I know I was retarded but not THAT retarded! Oh God I'm gonna die a virgin and…why is that red spot getting bigger?"._

After a few more seconds of free falling she realized three things: firstly, that would hurt afterwards but luckily the trees would prevent her from french-kissing the ground, secondly, probably she wouldn't die a virgin because the branch had fixed that, and finally, the red thing was no spot but a person; a very tall person with a ridiculously big hat.

_"Nope, today is definitely not my lucky day"._

The red-clad man looked up just in time for her to collide head first with him, sending both of them to the ground with a loud thud.

It wasn't until she felt hot breath tickle her skin that she opened her eyes, the sight of a black suit jacket adorned with a long red ribbon greeting her. She touched it gently, running her hand all the way up the black cloth and the ribbon, and it felt too real to be a dream. Then, brown eyes traveled north; they made out a pale neck, a strong jaw, a grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a straight nose and…

_"Razor sharp teeth…"._ She finally lifted her head, shining bright from beneath an untamed mane of messy black locks, a pair of red, amused eyes staring right at her intensely.

It was then when she became aware of their noses almost touching, WHO she was touching and the awkward position they were in. She sat back quickly, still on top of him and realized too late she was straddling him. Well, maybe it is my lucky day after all. Her perverted thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound and a gun pressed on her forehead.

_"Worth it"._ She thought with her fangirl mode and rape face on as he lifted both of them, taking the girl by the neck and pushing her against the nearest tree, gun still aimed and bodies still touching.

"Buenas noches, Alucard."

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish words<strong>

"Good evening, Alucard."

* * *

><p>Imagine Vladcard with a pink fluffy tutu dancing among a field of daisies with Bumble Bee song playing on the background while Anderson takes pictures of him... And with that mental image let's read the author note:<p>

**Väl:** I hope you are enjoying this fanfic (if you can call this that ;P) as much as I do. I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this poor excuse of a story. As you may know, reviews are apreciated, besides, they keep Alucard busy so he leaves me alone XD. Also, I want to say that this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER and that I'm not english so please forgive my grammatical mistakes. Also I'm trying to avoid making my character into a marysue, because everybody hates marysues... Anyways! Next chapter comming soon!


End file.
